Pony-jin
by KingdomBrony16
Summary: A young saiyan raised on earth (generic I know) was sent to a strange land where the dominant species were multicolored, talking ponies who were ruled over by two princesses, one who controlled the sun and the other... THE MOON! How will our young hero deal with this as he still has his tail. Rated T for language.
1. Saiyajin

_**Saiyajin**_

**BB**

**Ok so welcome to something I've been working on and reading over myself many times to make sure it was interesting, and I would say it is, now sorry for being away for so long but I needed to thin about a few things. Don't be alarmed, Changes is still going on, I just need to take a break from it for some time, that and I'm rewriting it, so in the mean time I'm writing this story, which is something I wanted to do for quite some time, so enjoy and leave some reviews and criticisms etc.**

It was the night of the Summer Sun Celebration and there were fireworks going off in the night sky to celebrate, as it was only mere minutes away before the sun rose. A certain group of six ponies, three fillies, one dragon, and seven pets were all sitting on top of a hill on a picnic blanket. They were all staring up into the sky, Rarity had Sweetie Belle by her side fast asleep, and the same can be said for Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash, who had the respective fillies next to them. Spike was barely awake as he sat on Twilight's back and all of the pets were huddle together asleep as well.

The scene on the ground was peaceful, despite the fact that Pinkie Pie was down there, but she would make Discord jealous. But, elsewhere an epic battle was raging that would intertwine the fate of this world and that one. (Pfft right)

There was a loud explosion as dirt and flaming chunks of wood were strewn across the field from a narrowly avoiding energy blast. The being that fired the blast had a smug look on its face, "Hmph, not bad for a pitiful monkey." It said

_**First person, GO!**_

"Frost! Don't get cocky, I'm still not done!" I yelled, looking up, I was panting heavily and my eyesight was getting blurry, but I could still see the out line of Frost's figure. Frost was the same species as the defeated tyrants, Frieza, Cooler, and King Cold, but he resembled Frieza, a lot. The only differences are that the shiny parts on his body were a deep blue instead of purple. "Come on, give me everything you've got you smelly dildo shaped lizard!"

I smiled as I saw him get visibly pissed, but that smile instantly slipped away as he held his finger up, pointed towards the sky in an iconic pose/stance. A red ball the size of a wrecking ball formed above his finger, "So you want it all? Fine, take it!" the ball grew 100 times to the size of the Spirit Bomb used on Frieza, "SUPER DEATH BALL!" he yelled, sending the huge ball of energy flying towards me.

I gulped down a lump in my throat, _'Fuck…' _ I thought. As I looked up I got into the most well known pose to any fighter or person that knows me or the man that trained me. I spread my legs apart slight, put my hands behind my back and cupped them together, "KA ME" a small blue ball formed in my hand, "HA ME" it grew bigger and just as I was about to say the last word a small ball of bright light appeared in front of me without me noticing until the light engulfed me and then I was gone.

_**Meanwhile**_

A bright light appeared slowly and Twilight tried to wake Spike up, as he'd fallen asleep, "Spike, wake up, the Princess is raising the sun."

Spike just mumbled, "Five more minutes mommy" and held on tighter to Twilight. She just shook her head, but as the light got brighter she was getting excited, as was every other pony. However, the excitement died when the light faded and standing in it's place was a creature with a bright ball in it's hands, almost as bright as the sun this close up.

_**Back on Earth**_

Frost was worried as he felt his attack hit the ground, but didn't sense any energy opposing it, as soon as he fully thought of this he went into full blown panic mode. "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!" he said, pacing back and forward, "Crap, Py (pronounce as pie) is going to kill me….. AGH FUCK!" Frost was now hyperventilating; he sat down to think really quick, "Fuck, I just killed my best friend!"

At this point a loud scratchy voice appeared in his head, "FROST, ARE YOU THERE?!" Frost nearly fell over when he heard the voice of King Kai… '_WAIT! King Kai that was it!' _"Hey, King Kai…. Um…. well I'm sure you were just watching but um…. wan you find out if BJ is in the afterworld of HFIL?" Frost asked quietly, but loud enough to be heard.

"Sure, give me a second." King Kai went silent for a minute and then came back, "No, he's not in either, in fact according to Old Kai, he's in a complete different dimension that not even Shenron could bring him back from, sorry Frost, and good luck with telling Py. I have to go deal with these two idiots messing up MY planet. HEY NO NOT MY HOUSE-"the line cut off.

"Well that's just great…. I mean I'm happy I didn't kill him but still, will we ever see him again…. Oh… OH FUCK! I GOTTA TELL PY... maybe I can get that jerk to brag about it yeah…. Yeah that might suit me better…but first I need a nap." Frost instantly passed out at that point.

_**Back in Equestria**_

I blinked as the light faded and I was ready to fire off the Kamehameha wave, but good thing my brain kicked in at the last second and told me to look before I fire, because if I did I would be shooting off into a crowd of….. PONIES?! I looked around frantically looking for somewhere to fire it but everywhere had a pony, so I did something I've never pulled off before without passing out for several days, I absorbed the energy from the attack and it disappeared, _'For once I didn't pass out, Woo-oh there goes my legs…' _I face planted into the ground and everything went black.

**BB**

**So that was a lot better writing than I've had before and it's shorter than normal with a nice little ending if I do say so myself, sure it still may not be the best writing in the world but I say its better than the first chapter of changes.**

**KINGDOM BRONY AWAY!**


	2. Everyday Events, Sort Of

_**Everyday Events… sort of**_

**BB**

**Hey everyone, it seems that I've gotten my feel for writing back as I've written a second chapter already, surprising isn't it?! But yes this is the new chapter, all I can say is a lot of stuff happens in terms of learning about our character, sort of, so enjoy!**

I groaned as I woke up and ht was shining in my eyes, it was the sun, I think, wait…. no, it was a large white pony as bright _as_ the sun. I pulled the blankets…. Wait huh? I looked down and saw that I was in a bed, to be more exact a hospital bed that looked like it was made hastily, so it was somewhat uncomfortable. "Where am I and who are you?" I asked as I looked at the pony, implying that I knew it could talk.

The pony smiled warmly, "You are in Canterlot's best hospital, and I am Princess Celestia, controller of the sun and day and the Co-ruler of Equestria."

I blinked in surprise, great so they _can_ talk, and this one is royalty. Well I'm either really high or knocked the fuck out, and since I don't do drugs I'm guessing the latter. "Um, I don't mean to sound rude, but what are you?"

The Princess raised an eyebrow, "I assume you asked that because I have wings and a horn? (I nodded) Well, I am an Alicorn."

"An Alicorn?" I asked.

At this point a purple unicorn spoke up, also I realized that the room was filled with six other ponies, needless to say the room was cramped. "An Alicorn is a mixture of all three types of ponies. A unicorn like Rarity and I, by the way my name is Twilight." she said pointing a hoof towards her self and a pure white unicorn who I dubbed shall be called marshmallow from now on, which caused me to chuckle some. "Pegasi, like Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash," pointing to a rainbow maned Pegasus and a butter yellow Pegasus, who was hiding behind her mane, she was adorable. "And then, Earth ponies like Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie," she finished by pointing to an orange pony with a Stetson on and a pink pony jumping up and down vigorously.

I nodded at sat up as I yawned. They all seemed to back away from me when I did, "What?" I asked.

"W-well…. When you were asleep, they examined you to see what you were but stopped when they saw your teeth." stuttered Twilight.

I coked my head to the left in confusion, when it dawned on me, "You all think I'm a carnivore and eat meat because of my canines, don't you?"

"So you don't eat meat like a barbarian then?" Rarity asked.

"I never said that." I said calmly and they all backed up a bit more except for the princess who seemed to having a knowing look on her face.

It took a minute but Fluttershy was the first to speak up, although very quietly, "Y-you're an omnivore."

Rainbow Dash looked confused, "An Omni-what?"

"An omnivore, it's an animal or creature that eats both meat and plants." Twilight said proudly, but realized I still ate meat so went back to being quiet.

"BINGO!" I said loudly and pretended to hold a mike, "What does the lady win Bob?" I made my voice slightly deeper, "How about an all expense paid trip to the lovely Honolulu, Hawaii! Where she can spend her day getting a massage, swimming in the crystal blue ocean, or just watching the sun set on the beach!" I blushed as they all looked at me weirdly. "Sorry, it's a thing…." I rubbed the back of my head and looked down.

"Yes, well, now that you know about us, we need to know about you." Celestia said.

"Me, huh, where to start? Oh yeah, but first I need tooooo EAT!" I decided to mess with them, and jumped towards them, but I felt I little but to groggy to get very far so I just kind of fell forward, but it had the same effect, they screamed and jumped back some, at which I just laughed at, "Sorry, sorry, you don't have to be scared, I don't eat ponies or anything, but I am hungry, so do you have any fish, it's really the only meat I eat."

After I ate, much to the disgust o everyone, they all left the room except Twilight and the Princess, it was time to tell me story. "Right, so you've heard of humans right?" they nodded but Twilight said they were just myths. "Well, they aren't, and since if I was asleep I wouldn't have had a dream this long, I assume I'm in a completely different dimension because most planets have heard of humans. But, where I'm from humans are the dominant species."

"So you are a human then?" asked the Princess.

I shook my head, "No, I am not a human, I am a Saiyan, we are, to quote someone I was trained by, we are a proud warrior race and don't you forget it." I smiled as I remembered training under the prince of Saiyans and the strongest Saiyan in the universe.

"A Saiyan, I've never heard of that." Said Twilight, obviously eager to learn something new.

"Right humans and Saiyans; well let's see the only difference between us really by physical looks is that all Saiyans have tails like this." I moved my tail from out underneath the blankets and laid it next to me. At this point Twilight got really curious and decided to touch it and I instantly lost all my energy and went limp. _'Well fuck, can't move…. Wait no; I can feel my everything again.'_

"Are you ok?" asked Twilight frantically.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I'll get to that later. Anyway like I was Saiyan, heh. Saiyans are… were the beings that inhabited a place called Planet Vegeta, named after King Vegeta, a bit arrogant if you as me, but above him we were ruled by a tyrant named Frieza, yet he blew up our planet for fear of a legend coming to fruition." The Princess and Twilight gasped, "Yes, well not many Saiyans made it off planet; a few were the Prince, Vegeta. His escort, Nappa. The hero of our universe, Goku. His brother, Raditz, and half brother, Turles. The legendary Saiyan Broly. And my parents who sent me to Earth when Frieza's uncle Iced, conquered the planet they were on." I took a drink of my apple cider as I continued my story. "But I grew up on Earth since I was one and I was raised by a nice family, oh I never told you my name did I?" they shook their heads. "Right, well my name is Braxton Berkley, but my friends call me BJ. Hmm oh but that's not my actual name by name is Shio, well my Saiyan name is Shio."

Celestia nodded, "What do you prefer to go by Shio, Braxton or BJ?"

I sat in thought for a good minute before I replied, "Shio, I'd prefer Shio, I mean I don't know how long I'm going to be here for and if I can't get home then well might as Well go by Shio. Now where was I oh right my life on Earth, but first I want to explain more about Saiyans and what happened to Frieza. So as I said Frieza destroyed our planet for fear of a legend coming to fruition, and that legend was 'That a Saiyan would rise up and become what he feared the most to defeat him and he would be known as the Legendary Super Saiyan.' Now that did happen and that Saiyan was my first mentor and my friend Goku." I pulled out a picture of Goku and showed it to them and them I showed them a picture of Goku in his super form. "You can show those to the others if you'd like to after I'm done here."

Twilight nodded and enveloped them in her magic, "Thanks, I will."

"Now Goku did defeat Frieza but his life was still filled with many hard ships and trials." I went through stories hat Goku and Vegeta told me, all in all I recapped the time when Cell was around, Buu, Baby, and The Black Star Dragons, which of course lead to the explanation of everyone one and all the super forms and etc. but I left out the whole great ape thing I don't want them to get scared. When I got to the dragon balls and explained how they worked the two had their jaws on the floor. "So that's that, oh also every time a Saiyan get close to death and recovers his power skyrockets past its previous limits."

Twilight managed to close her mouth long enough to speak, "Wow it sounds like your race is invincible and incredibly strong."

I laughed, "well the ones that were on earth before me are strong yes, me on the other hand I am actually the weakest Saiyan on Earth, Pan only being slightly weaker my power level compared to gotten is dwarfed and do not get me started on Goku's power level."

"What is a power level?" they both asked.

"Huh? Oh a power level is the indicator as to how strong you are, take me for example I can got toe to toe with Frieza 100% and he was what 120 million strong so yeah my power level is 120 million give or take a few, and I still haven't obtain my super form yet, but Goku his normal self is within the billions, it is scary."

Their jaws dropped, again, "Wait yours is in the millions?!" Twilight asked incredulously.

I nodded, "Yeah and the thing about power levels is that people who aren't trained properly can't see them and need a device called a scouter, me on the other hand do not need a scouter but I have one on hand just incase, it should be in my pants pockets. Now despite all that we do have one weakness and I'm sure you know what that is from earlier?"

Princess Celestia nodded, "Your tail I am assuming."

"Yep, our tails they are extremely sensitive and if grabbed or touched in any manner other than softly and gently our power drops insanely fast and we can't move. But that's the history before I really did anything but after all that I arrived and like I said was raised by a nice family who found 1 other alien before me but had a kid of their own. Their child is a girl named Pyon, but we called her Py, and the other kid who hey found I should hate with my very soul but I don't he's my best friend and my brother, he is the son of Iced, Frost."

"Wait your best friend and brother is the son of the tyrant that got you separated from your parents?"

I nodded, "Yes but we were so close before we learned all that so it didn't really effect us considering he was taken away and sent here so he didn't even know his father, but that leads to my training with Goku and Vegeta, it was rough but worth it. Now since I really don't want to go through boring stuff I'm just going to say what you want to hear, I was sparring with Frost when a bright white light engulfed me and the last thing that happened before I woke up was that I was surrounded by well ponies at night."

The Princess nodded and looked off into the sky, "I see, well it has been a long day and it is time for the moon to come up and my sister to watch over the land as I am tired, and it should be a beautiful full moon tonight."

I instantly tensed up at this, "Close the blinds! NOW! And whatever you do, do not open it until the morning!" I said faster as I saw the night start to get darker.

The princess and twilight looked at me oddly, "Just do it, no time to explain if I see the moon!" they didn't close the blinds and the moon was poking over the horizon, "NOW!"

I bellowed out and my energy flaring enough for them to feel it. At this they got the hint and closed the blinds, "Sorry, it's just….. look I don't like talking about that part of my race since no one really knows what I'm going through other than other Saiyans."

"Well why don't you tell me, since it is my moon." Said a voice from outside the door and who that voiced belonged to walked into the room, it was another Alicorn but the opposite of Celestia and was a royal blue.

"Who..." I started but was cut off.

"My sister, Luna, Princess of the night and the other ruler of Equestria." Princess Celestia said.

"Oh." I said sheepishly but now that I looked at here I felt a lot stronger than I ever really have… _'Huh, must be because of my Saiyan blood and the fact that she embodies the entire moon but I wonder why I'm not transforming from looking at her…. Probably because she isn't the moon exactly.' _

Princess Celestia stood up and walked towards the door, "Well, I was a tiring day today I think I shall go sleep, Twilight go tell your friends what Shio told us. And Shio, tell my sister what you told us."

I groaned but nodded, "Alright, Princess Luna was it? Right well um… have a seat I suppose and I shall tell you everything." So I recapped everything I told the princess and Twilight and while I was doing that Twilight was updating her friends.

Luna nodded as I finished, "I see so why did you get upset when I was bringing up the moon does it induce fear unto you?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No, not exactly the moon gives my species strength and a full moon makes us transform into giant tailed apes, very few of us have control over that form, I am sadly not one of those few, so I avoid the full moon whenever it is out. Oh also just having you around I feel much stronger than normal." It looked like she blushed a bit at this, but I just ignored it.

"Well… that's different so you are afraid of the moon then?" she asked looking like she was going to cry.

"Afraid of the moon? No I love the moon and the night, I probably should say this considering the fact that the day and night manifested into well you and your sister but, I thin k the night is a much more beautiful and romantic setting than the day, its also much more peaceful and its nice to just sit out side staring off into the stars." I was sure she was blushing a lot at this point, again I shrugged it off. "No, what I'm afraid of is hurting innocent beings by transforming into I monster I can't control, but you probably would know about that." I said off handedly.

As soon as I said that I felt the atmosphere change and she had a dark look over her eyes, "You have no idea how wrong you are…" she said with sadness and hatred in her voice.

I looked at her with a frown and put my hand on her back, as she had moved closer while I was telling my story so I wouldn't have to be as loud, "Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I know I don't know what you went through and you don't have to tell me, but I'm glad I could tell someone who wasn't my family or the rest of my race. Thank you, Luna."

The Night Princess looked at me in shock, "Why are you thanking me, all I did was listen, I did not give you advice or help you solve your problem."

I shrugged, "Maybe not but sometimes you just need to tell someone something you don't feel obligated to tell. You'd be surprised how much better it feels, and I'm assuming whatever happened with you, you told everyone you were sorry or something because you felt obligated and you had to explain because again you felt obligated to."

She nodded, "Yes I did, I well…. When my sister and I were a thousand years younger there was a time when I was well jealous of her."

"Jealous, why would you be jealous?" I asked.

"Well unlike how I see it now that ponies respect the night in their own sense they use it for sleep and to restore any other energy the lost during the night, I saw it as that they shunned me by not staying awake and playing in the moonlight as which they did with the sun, it angered me greatly and the hatred, rage and jealousy took over me turning me into the monster known as Nightmare Moon, and my sister had to banish me for a thousand years on the very thing I controlled." She was obviously holding back tears at this point.

I rubbed her back a bit before speaking, "I see but I would've felt the same way honestly and im sure if it was the other way around Celestia would have done the same thing and so would you, its just how the world works I suppose, but you got a second chance, right? Everyone has accepted you haven't they and I'm sure some even prefer you over Celestia, so you know alls well that ends well." I said and I felt my eyelids getting heavy and next thing I knew I was engulfed by darkness.

**BB**

**Hey-oh! How did you all enjoy that chapter, it seems our resident Night princess has a crush on someone, but does he like her back, only time will tell and who knows? Oh wait…. I do but I'm not giving away anything. Also, I know Luna speaks in an older use of English but I can't write like that, so you all are going to have to deal with it. Also for those of you who've followed me before or are reading Changes and all of it's incarnations, don't worry I haven't forgotten about it I just need a break from it and that break involves this story.**


	3. Home, The Blues and Thanks

I was trapped in my mind all I saw was a land of fire and destruction and I couldn't control what I was doing, I looked down and saw Frost and Py lying on the ground unconscious. I opened my mouth as I felt energy build up inside of it _'NO STOP, DON'T!' _I yelled at myself trying to stop from doing what I was about to do, but I had no control over it then a yellow beam erupted from my mouth headed straight towards my family, but before it could hit I heard a calming voice and everything stopped and went white. I looked around and saw Princess Luna standing a few feet away.

"Where…. Where are we?" I asked looking around seeing small and large bubbles that had images going through them so it looked like circular televisions.

"We are in the dreamscape, a place that only I can access unless I pull other ponies into from their dreams, you seem to be no different, but the nightmare you had was very troublesome, so I thought I should intervene." She said looking at each dream sphere, as I decided to call them.

"I'm glad you did, I-I don't think I could watch that again…" I said as I sat down and thought about my life back at home and all the times I would wake up to my mom comforting me.

"Again, you've had these nightmares before?" she asked.

I nodded, "Every night for as long as I can remember, the only time I can sleep peacefully is after a good night of training, its also another reason why I love night I can train and think in peace, with Frost joining me whenever he stays up. The only night I don't stay up is the night of a full moon and if I do, I go off into the mountains somewhere far away so I don't cause any damage." I sighed and looked down; I could tell Luna was looking at me sadly.

"Are there any times when you didn't go into the mountains?" she asked carefully as to not upset me.

"Yeah, it was when I thought I could control it if I tried hard enough, I almost ended up killing my entire family because of it, Goku had to come and stop me because Frost wasn't strong enough, but that's when we decided to be trained by Goku and Vegeta, but the one thing I wasn't able to do is get control over that beast inside me, but Frost is now strong enough to stop me when ever I go berserk, but just barely, I fear one day he won't be around or I'll hurt him and he won't be able to stop me." I looked up and saw that Luna had sat next to me.

"It seems to be a tough life that you have during the full moon. May I ask what exactly causes the transformation?"

"Well in all reality it's the same thing that makes me strong, my tail, it's the key to everything, and without it I wouldn't be as strong as I am now, but neither would I turn into a great ape, draw backs you know." I leaned back and watched the dreams of a mint green pony with a mint green and white mane, chasing what looked to be a human, all though a little deformed, it made me smile a little.

"Well if you ever have nightmares like that again, I just want you to know I will be watching over you to make sure you don't as I do for everyone under my domain, and if I can not, know that it is because I might be in another dream, not that I am ignoring you. Now it is time to wake up as the sun is coming up and my sister and the elements would like to discuss things with you." She said standing up and leaving, she slowly faded away as my eyes began to open.

I stretched and yawned, "Oh man that was a restless night, well time to get up." I sat up slowly with no problem but as soon as I tried to stand up I instantly bent over as if I was being pushed down harshly, "urk….. GAH!" I yelled out as I slammed into the floor with a loud thud. A few seconds later the room was filled with the same group that was there yesterday, minus Princess Luna but with something else.

"Oh are you ok darling?" asked Rarity.

"What is that thing?" asked an unfamiliar voice followed by a somewhat loud crack and the same voice yelling out, "OW, that hurt Twilight!"

"Sorry, Spike, but you don't call somepony an it, that's just rude." Twilight said sternly.

I managed to move my head up and I saw that Spike seemed to be a small dragon, "hey a dragon cool… and Rarity, I'm fine its just the gravity on your planet is a bit too great for my body right now and my power level isn't high enough to handle it, let me just…" the air started to warp around me as a small area around me began to glow a deep blue color and I slowly pushed my self up, "HAAAAAA!" I yelled loudly increasing my power more until I was able to stand up and the room was shaking a bit, and I shut off my power at that point with the air going back to normal. "Woo, ok that's much better, now Luna said you all wanted to ask me something. Also, Spike, I'm a Saiyan and my name is Shio, also you are the coolest looking dragon I have ever seen."

Spike smiled proudly, "Well well well the coolest huh? You see that Rarity this cool guy thinks I'm the coolest dragon he's every seen," he grinned at Rarity.

Rarity smiled back, "Well of course you are my wittle Spikey wikey."

I laughed, "Well anyway like I was saying you all wanted to ask me something?"

Princess Celestia nodded, "Yes but I think it would be better to do this in the throne room, as we don't want you to be hidden from the ponies of Equestria we shall also be doing this in front of an audience."

I nodded and gulped, _'_great _I have to speak in front of a lot of ponies, yay….' _I walked out of the room following the six smaller ponies and passed Celestia who stopped me.

"I know what you said about liking the night over the day, and thank you for that I think Luna needed to hear that from some pony."

I nodded, "You're welcome, but it's also very true, I just do, I'm not saying the daytime is bad, it is beautiful but the night just has something that the day can't touch." At this I followed them to the throne room and as I entered through two huge golden doors decorated with various gems and designs, The heads of hundreds of ponies of different shapes, shades, and colors turned towards me and many of them had shocked or angry looks plastered on their faces, and as soon as I smiled to show that I wasn't any threat they changed from shocked and angry to worried, and I realized they must've seen my canines so I closed my mouth and just looked forward to see Luna sitting on her throne, which was a nice obsidian color with gemstones that were purple blue and red here and there. Celestia was already in her throne, some how, I'm guessing through some sort of teleportation, which was white gold and had gemstones of the opposite color scattered throughout it.

"Shio the Saiyan, of planet Earth, please come forward." Celestia said loud enough to have the attention directed back towards her.

I started to walk forward up to the throne and stopped before them and bowed, "Yes your majesty?"

"You may stand" she said surprised that I knew how to address royalty in front of an audience, "I have called you to this audience today to have you tell your story of how you managed to arrive here in Equestria as well as to tell the story you told me yesterday as I'm sure it would be an interest to all of us and to confirm that you aren't a threat."

I gulped and nodded and turned towards the crowd as I began to tell the story for a 3rd time in two days. When I finished a lot of ponies looked relieved to know that I do not intentionally want to harm anything and that I can control my power.

"Very good, now the other reason we called you here today was to see where you would prefer to live." Princess Celestia said.

I looked up at her in shock, "T-to live your majesty?"

She nodded, "Yes a place to live, we are willing to build you a house in the nearby town of Ponyville or-" she was cut of by Luna.

"Or you can stay here in the castle, but if you stay here in the castle you will have to find some form of a job." She said obviously giddy, again I shrugged it off as having someone interesting around.

At this point a white unicorn who held his head up proudly but in a snobbish manner spoke up, "Auntie you can't seriously be think of allowing this-this monkey to stay in the castle and filthy up everything."

I laughed quietly and mumbled to myself ,"This monkey can still kick your ass, easily." but of course the only people close enough to hear me were the Princesses who had to hold back a giggle.

But the unicorn obviously saw my lips move and he got offended, "What did you say monkey? Care to say it to my face?" he said angrily.

"Blueblood that is enough, and yes we do have the offer open for Shio to stay here if he so pleases. Shio, I am sorry for my nephew's behavior." Celestia said quickly.

I waved it off, "It is quite alright, he reminds me off my brother when he kept calling me a monkey, which by the way wasn't an insult considering that's closer to what I am" I unwrapped my tail from around me as it started to swish side to side by itself, "Even though my brother isn't as pompous, but I think I'll stay here in the castle."

Much to my enjoyment Blueblood got upset and just stormed out, but something I felt was a flare of energy from Luna, she had a smile on her face but she obviously was more excited than that, I wonder why. "As for my job, do you have a royal army or guard; my way of fighting can come in handy if needed."

Celestia nodded, "yes we do, Shining Armor do you have an open position?"

A white unicorn with a blue mane nodded, "Yes there is, but it's a captain spot and you know how you enter the captain rank." He said with a warning.

She sighed, "Yes I do, but you would be surprised at how strong this young Saiyan is."

"Well if you think he's ready, we'll have the ceremony tomorrow, but I shall need to inform the other officers." Shining Armor said.

"Wait, I'd rather be on the night guard as daytime is a time I generally either use for sleep or my own time." I said quickly

Celestia looked at me strangely but eventually nodded and waved Shining armor off to tell the captain of the night guard, "Now the matter of your living quarters, we can build you a place of your own or you can take one that's vacant."

I thought about it for a second…"I'd like an area to be made, but I want Luna to supervise it."

"Alright that can be arranged but it won't be done until late tonight, if that's alright with you." Princess Celestia said.

I nodded and she dismissed everyone. I walked up to Luna and stood there for a minute as she was talking to one of her night guards, "Hello, Princess Luna, I was coming to tell you on how I want my room to be but honestly I don't think I need to you should be able to get it right so just let me know when it's done, ok?" before I could leave Luna put a hoof on my shoulder, I turned around and looked at her.

"I was wondering if…." I cut her off.

"Yes, just let me know when." I said.

"But you don't know what I was going to ask" she said quietly.

"Really, what were you going to ask?" I said non-chalantly.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to do something after your house was done?" she asked.

"And like I said, yes, just let me know when." I walked off before she could say anything but I waved her good bye.

Throughout most of the day I spent walking around the castle talking to different ponies, a lot of them warmed up to throughout the day, and as the day slowly began to change to night everyone's favorite pompous prince appeared.

"You monkey brained barbarian you dare steal the attention away from me, Prince Blueblood?! I'll have you thrown out of here faster than you could clean the dirt off of my hooves." He tilted his head down and scraped his hoof across the ground. Then, he charged.

I had my back turned to him so I really didn't see him charging but I heard him and so did the mare he was talking to before I came into the room, but right before his horn stabbed me in the back I flared up my energy, and not by much as he only had a 1,000 power level, pitiful, and sent him fly back about a good twenty feet. "You aren't very strong nor smart for a prince are you? Ah well and I thought you'd give me a good challenge, see ya later Blue." I walked off and waved, to my happiness he did what I wanted him to do, he charged me again, but what I didn't expect was a ball of energy to hit me in the back off my head so I stumbled a bit.

"Ha! Can't take a bit of magic now can you?" he said cockily, "And you wanted to join the Night Guard, how foalish!" he sniffed.

Now I'm a pretty calm guy and I let insults fly over my head but one pet peeve I have is when someone sniffs at me….. do not sniff at me. "You… try that magic blast again I'll show you a 'magic' blast." I growled at him.

"Oh so you think you can handle my magic do you? Well how about this?" his horn started to glow and a small ball of light blue energy, which I'm guessing was magic; I could feel it had the same properties as Ki. I waited for him to fire it at me and he did. I let it get at least 5 feet away from me before I raised my hand.

"Ha you intend to block it? Don't be a fool that is a powerful magic spell that I created specifically too incinerate anything it touches." He spoke like he'd already won.

I bent my middle finger down and wrapped my thumb around it and when it got within an inch of my hand I flicked the spell off into the sky and incredulous speed and power, well incredulous for anyone who hasn't seen Goku, or anyone stronger than me, in action.

Bluebloods jaw dropped, "But how… that spell… I developed it after one of Auntie's spells… you shouldn't have been able-"

I had walked up to him and closed his mouth and whispered menacingly to him, fury in my eyes (if you've ever seen fairy tail or one piece imagine when they are pissed the fuck off), "Look you pompous piece of horse shit, you are weak, unbelievably weak, and you sniffed at me. . . ! Do you understand?" he nodded, "Good, now I want you to realize something I used a very small amount of my power to deflect that, hell I had to use more energy to stand up this morning I'll even give you a taste of my power." I stood up and flared my power up to only 25,000, but it was enough to make the ground shake and small rocks to float in the air around me.

Blueblood whimpered as he turned tail and ran away yelling out that he would get me later or something, I just lowered my power and apologized to the mare for having to see that. As I was walking I was approached by a night guard. "Hello, how may I help you?" I asked politely.

"Princess Luna has requested your audience." Said the guard, waiting for my response.

I nodded, "Alright let her know I'll be there as soon as possible." After that the night guard flew off and I just walked to the throne room. When I walked in I saw Luna sitting on her throne reading a scroll of sorts but when she heard the door open and close she teleported the scroll off somewhere else.

"Shio, I'm glad you could make it, I…. well I wanted to show you you're living quarters personally." She smiled and walked over to a near by door that wasn't there before. The door was Made out of the same obsidian that Luna's throne was made out of but it had swirls of blue running through it and white specks scattered about, it looked like the night sky and…. Wait it didn't look like the night sky it was the night sky! I knew this because the stars were moving, there were shooting stars and red stars and blue stars, and then something completely blew my mind, when we got close to the door the stars rearranged into my name. "Whoa, is that where my room is?" I asked, still stupefied.

Luna giggled at me and nodded, "Yes that is the entrance to your wing."

I wasn't prepared for what I saw next, when she opened the door, all I have to say is that she wasn't playing when she said wing. It was a large hallway with at least 20 doors on each wall all made of the same material the first door was made of, "What are behind all these doors?" I asked in amazement.

"Well most of them are living compartments that can support up to 50 soldiers I'd say, and since there are what around 200 doors in total and 100 of them are used for living, while the rest are restrooms, recreation rooms and cafeterias." She said smiling at my shocked face.

"This wing can hold up to 5 thousand ponies?" I asked still stunned

"Well if we were to change every room into a living space than it would be 10 thousand" Luna said that like it was nothing.

"Th-that's an entire army…. I have an entire army?" I just looked around and when I saw a staircase I was even more curious.

Luna nodded, "Yes you shall have an entire army when you are a General."

"Wait a general I though I was to be a captain?" I said quietly.

"Well, yes but in the night guard the only opening I could get you in was a general, I hope you make it, this will still be your living space if you don't… but not many of my subjects will like it, now would you like to see your room?" she asked.

I nodded eagerly and she walked up to huge double doors and just like the rest it was made of the same material but there was one big difference, other than being gigantic, It had my name made out of the brightest stars and had a few lines of text underneath in smaller less bright stars but bright enough to be distinguished. It read: COMMANDING GENERAL SHIO: LEADER OF THE SOUTHERN NIGHT ARMY AND GUARD AND PROUD SAIYAN RESIDENT OF EQUESTRIA, ENTRANCE ONLY GRANTED WITH PERMISION. Needless to say I gaped at it and she told me to touch the door, when I did a small section started to melt away and I backed up, but I realized that's the door.

"Its ok, go take a look I'll be waiting out here if you need me." Luna nudged me forward with a hoof.

I walked into my room, and I know I said this enough but seriously I was stunned, it was a huge room, it was dark as night and the ceiling and walls had stars in them moving around at different speeds, the windows looked like they could be adjusted if I wanted them to, my bed was a grand bed that looked like it was made out of the universe itself and when I touched it, it was cool like the coldness of space was intertwined with it, I had a bathroom and a kitchen, I even had a recreation room with simple things in them. But what caught my attention the most was the moon that moved across the sky. "Uh Luna can you come here please?" I asked slowly backing towards the door.

"Yes, is something the matter?" she had a knowing smirk on her face.

"Uh does that moon change its form you know like full moon quarter moon etc.?" I asked.

"Yes it does, but don't worry, I made sure that I carries none of the energy of the moon or myself so you can't transform under the full moon as I'm assuming you've never seen it for more than a few seconds before turning into a great ape." She said happily.

I looked back up at the moon as it changed into a full moon, and I almost had a heart attack, because I thought I was going to change and start rampaging, but when I didn't I looked up at it and saw its beauty. I turned around and had my head down and my fists clenched.

"Shio, are you alright? I can make it so it doesn't change into a full moon if you would li...' she stopped talking as a wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you… thank you so much." I was now crying, staining her fur. "Thank you, Luna, this means so much." She comforted me for the length that I cried, which was until I fell asleep, and for once I didn't have any nightmares.

_**HEY READ!**_

_So sorry for not updating in such a long time, I just needed a break as things have been a bit hectic. Now the next chapter is going to be a bit of a filler chapter, but I will be back to the main story afterwards so you won't have to wait too long…. I hope. Until then have a great day!_


	4. Shit Is Gonna Go Down Later!

_HEY! How's it been, good? Good! So here's the next chapter, its not the filler I promised, that will have to wait… but who likes filler anyway. Now if you don't want to read, skip to the end and I'll give you a summary, now on to the story!_

_**BB**_

It was a peaceful night in the Dreamscape, most of the dreams were that of which Luna has seen many times before, some were interesting, and others were boring and very similar. Luna will admit that her dream walking ability has caused her to know what her subjects thought of her, her sister, and others including what they would do to each other, being appropriate or not and regardless of being male or female. One dream in particular though caught her attention; it was the dream of Shio. It seemed that he was talking to some creature that looked to be male and had horns and what looked like to be a protective shell on its head, torso, legs, and arms. The rest of his body was a deep black and a light grey with the tip of his tail being a deep blue. He had shiny deep blue areas, on his stomach, shoulders, and head. Shio seemed to be having an in-depth conversation with the creature.

_**Within the Dream**_

"Dude, where are you? We're all worried sick! And another question, how am I talking to you in a dream?" asked Frost.

I shrugged, "Frost, I honestly have no idea how we are talking to each other, maybe one of the Kais or maybe Luna, but why are you complaining? Also, if I were to tell you the story of how I got to where I'm at you'd just fall asleep." I said rolling my eyes.

Frost raised an eyebrow, obviously ignoring my last statement, "So, who is Luna?"

I laughed, "Trust me; you wouldn't believe me if I told you and if I did, like I said, you would just fall asleep. But did you guys find a way to bring me back?"

Frost looked down and sighed, "About that…. Well the thing is, the Dragon Balls have disappeared, not even the Namekian's Dragon Balls or the Black Star Balls are here, it's to convenient to be a coincidence."

I looked up at him in surprise, "How long ago was it when the Balls disappeared?"

Frost looked up at that, "Well from what Bulma told us when she gathered everyone, the disappeared about a few minutes… after… you… left…" His eyes widened in sudden realization, "You don't think?"

I nodded, "Yes, I think whatever had to deal with me being transported to where I am also had to deal with the Dragon Balls disappearing, where they are at though, I have no Idea."

I noticed that Frost looked worried, and I could tell what was going through his head; I put my hand on his shoulder, "Frost, I know what you are thinking, it's ok man, I promise I'll find a way home, but enough of this solemn talk, how about we spar, I mean it is a dream we won't really be hurt."

He smiled and jumped back, already in fighting stance, "Well get up, I need something to hit!" He said with a smirk

I stood up slowly, "Says the only one of the Lizon race who can't reach his 5th form."

He just growled at mean and transformed into his second form which was just a taller more muscular version of himself and then into his third and stopped. His third form looked a lot like the Aliens from the movie…. Well Aliens.

I flinch every time I see him do that, "Dude that looks so gross every time you do that, how does that not hurt?"

He shrugged, "Used to it, I suppose, but you can't be talking about me reaching 5th form, you can't even go super, you know who COULD go super at a younger age before you? GOTEN and he followed young trunks around."

I powered up to 45% as it was equal to his 3rd form, "Tch, whatever but bring it on lizard boy!" I flew at him at full speed

"Oh now you're asking for it Peanut!" He shouted as he charged full speed at me.

_**Back in the Dreamscape**_

Luna watched in awe as the brother's fought, _'He has this much power? It's only a dream and I can still feel the air trembling, the only other ponies that are this strong are the strongest generals in mine and my sister's guard! Though we are stronger, I sense that he would easily over power us… Just how strong is this Saiyan?' _Needles to say, she was impressed and she had no doubts that he would pass the Trials.

_**A few hours of sparring later**_

I was panting and was a bit worse for wear when I saw the edges of the dream starting to deteriorate, "HEY FROST!" I yelled out to him, "TELL MOM AND DAD THAT I LOVE THEM AND TELL PY THAT I MISS HER!" I was able to get off a wave to my brother before my dream completely disappeared and I woke up.

When I fully woke up I thought it was night time still, but I realized that I was in my room. I looked up at the artificial full moon and smiled, _'It truly is beautiful.' _I sighed not wanting to get up but today was a big day, "Well time to get dressed." I grumbled to myself. As I got up the blankets fell off me and a kitten was sleeping on my legs, it was a navy blue and had golden swirls throughout its fur. It had a collar that looked like a nebula in deep space on and had a note attached, it read:

Dear Shio,

Tia and I request your presence in the main chamber after you get dressed, I suggest that you wear your best suit as we have some... company. Also, I hope you enjoy your pet, she is known as a Nocturne Cat, only found in very rare areas of Equis, They prefer the night and feed off of starlight, Also, she is the kitten of my dear Harmony, you may name her whatever you please.

Sincerely,

Princess Luna.

I looked down at the kitten and ran a finger down its back and smiled when I heard her purr, "I think I'll call you…. Woona." She mewed and curled into a ball. When I got up, I put her on one of the pillows and pulled my blanket over her. I walked to my closet to see what wardrobe awaited me.

When I opened the door I was pleasantly surprised to find everything was very similar to what I would wear back home, shoot it even had my training gear. Among that there were dress clothes of all shades and colors, hats, ties and shoes to go along with each suit; all in all it was very elaborate.

After looking through my wardrobe for a little bit I settled on a nice pure white suit that came with a silver tie, silver belt, silver watch, pure white shoes and even a pure white fedora with a silver feather with silver lenses in the whit rimmed glasses in the hem of it. I took the suit out of the closet and walked to the small changing area that had three mirrors and changed quickly… "Not to sound cocky to myself but I look pretty damn good!" I said out loud to no one in particular.

I walked over to the mirror and took off my hat to see that my hair was as it always was, medium in length, well height really since it stood up, and with one lock hanging over my face and a small strand to the right of it. A lot of people said me and Gohan looked like twins because of it, but because I'm a pure blood Saiyan, my hair never grows, can be cut, or can be styled differently as evident when I tried to put gel in my hair to keep it down but my hair just bounced back up leaving gel splattered all over the mirror.

I picked up my fedora and put it on, and walked to the door, "Well, let's see why I needed to wear a suit."

_**In a remote part of Equestria**_

A bright light crashed through the roof of a cave and hit a creature on the head flinging it on the ground. As the creature stood up he looked at the strange object as the light died down around and the object left in its place confused the creature. So he did the only thing he knew and brought it to the one creature who knew more about the world than he.

As he ran through the cave up a path into a darker and larger chamber a voice cried out tell him to halt. "What are you doing entering my chamber without permission young one?" said the feminine voice with emerald green, cat-like, eyes glowing in the dark.

The smaller creature stammered and pulled the object from out of a pouch on his side, "I-I found this in the lower chambers your highness…" He said bowing and looking down.

The source of the feminine voice and green eyes stepped out of the shadows. She was the same height as Celestia, if not slightly taller, her body was a slick black-green color and her body was composed of a material called chitin. Her hooves had holes in them as well as her mane and tail. She had fangs and of course those large emerald cat-like eyes, a jagged horn and to top it off she had a small crown upon her head. She was the Changeling Queen, Chrysalis.

"You say you found this in the lower chambers?" She asked the smaller changeling, grasping the object in her magical grasp.

It nodded without looking up, "Y-yes…"

She passed the object across her face, the orange ball and 4 red stars reflecting off her eyes, "So this is the fabled Dragon Ball you told me of?" she asked looking into the shadows.

A short lizard like creature stepped out of the shadow and grinned evilly, "In total there are seven and the will grant any wish you could dream of, but yes that is what they look like."

"Thank you lord Frieza, the information will be most helpful… YOU!" she said looking at the youngling, "GO AND TELL THE HIVE OF WHAT YOU HAVE HEARD!"

The changeling nodded quickly and ran off, leaving the Changeling Queen to cackle in the background, having it echo throughout the hive and forest, causing any creature within listening distance to shiver coldly.

_**Back at Canterlot Castle**_

I knocked on the large golden doors ad was met by two day guards, "May I enter?" I asked politely.

They nodded and opened the grand doors, Unlike the day where I was asked if I wanted to stay here the entire room was empty and only the Twilight and her friends were there, also one pony I've never seen, she was tall and bright pink and her mane and tail are white pink and purple in color, she had a crown and was an Alicorn like Celestia and Luna, so I assumed she was a princess.

When I walked up to the thrones, I bowed politely, "Your majesties, Twilight and friends, It's a pleasure to see you, again."

Celestia smiled kindly, "You may stand, also I'd like you to meet my niece, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza." She said looking to the pink Alicorn.

Princess Cadenza laughed, "You can just call me Cadence, but what is your name?"

I raised an eyebrow at Celestia and Luna, "You didn't tell her?"

They shook their heads and Luna spoke up, "Well… we told her about you, but not your name, we thought that should be left up to you."

I nodded, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Princess Cadence, my name is well…. I have two, one is a name I'd like to keep for my home, but I can tell you my original name, it's Shio."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Shio, but if you'll excuse me I have a few things to talk to twilight and her friends about." She bowed and walked out of the throne room with the girls and spike following.

I turned to the princesses and scratched my cheek, "Erm… is that all you needed me for? Not to be rude or anything, but I kind of have to go get ready for my trial that you know, have prepared for me… soooooo."

"Actually, that is one of the reasons we have called you here, your trials have been postponed." Luna explained.

I was actually shocked by that "Postponed... for how long?"

Luna shrugged, "That… I do not know, but we shall inform you when your trials will commence, until then we thought that since the elements are here today you could go to their town of Ponyville."

I shivered visibly at that statement, "Uh… I don't think that's the best idea… I'm not really sure how they would react to me."

Celestia laughed…. she actually laughed at that, "Sorry, but that town has seen worse and more strange things, you shouldn't be too worried, especially if you stay close to Twilight and her friends."

I sighed, "Fine, I'll do it, so where can I find them?"

She looked out the window to the left, "They can be found in the garden down there."

I turn around and walk away waving my head slowly, "Thanks, I'll be back later."

As I walked through the halls I made sure that there were no guards or just anyone watching in general before flying off at break neck speeds towards the garden. While I was flying my mind began to think of what Frost told me last night, _the Dragon Balls weren't on Earth anymore, does that mean they were here somewhere? Well if they were then that means I'd have to look for them, but I guess there is no rush, there doesn't seem to be any evil forces here. Oh hey look there they are well better land._

_**In the garden a few minutes before Shio arrived**_

Cadence was sitting next to a statue of some military Pegasus when she spoke up, "Girls I wanted to talk to you about the Crystal Empire."

Twilight looked up at here former foal sitter, "Is something wrong with the Crystal Heart?"

"Is that brute Sombra back? Oh his robe did not match him at all." Rarity said dramatically.

Fluttershy looked down and spoke quietly "Oh I hope it isn't anything that'll hurt the animals…"

"Well whatever it is, we'll be able to handle it princess, you can count on us!" Rainbow said proudly, puffing out her chest.

Cadence shook her head slowly, "It's none of that girls, it's…."

Pinkie bounced up and down vigorously, "OHOHOHOHOH LET ME GUESS!" she took a deep breath and then went off faster than Rainbow could fly, "theentirekingdomisallmopeydopeyagainandthereareba dguyscomingfromallsidesandtheonlywaytosaveeverpony istothrowthebiggestpartyevertocheereverponyupsoyou andshiningcanusethecrystalheart?!" she finished with a wide smile.

Cadence shook her head and blinked a few times trying to process what was just said, "Uh… no, Pinkie, It's none of that… Anyway, Chrysalis has been spotted outside of the Crystal Empire's borders, and I can't do anything about it until Shining gets back from his mission."

"Cadence, what does that mean? Do you need us to use the elements?" Twilight asked.

Cadence paused to think, "Hmmm, well yes but not at the moment, I also came to talk to you about that young Saiyan, what do you all think of him?"

All the girls looked down thinking on how to answer that, when Spike spoke up, "Well… We may only know his past and the past of the people who trained him and stuff, but from that I'd say he's a really cool guy, and he's really strong. He sounds like a super hero if you ask me."

Twilight groaned and mumbled, "Spike and his super heroes." She looked up and saw Shio walking through the hallway above them and she knew that hallway only led to the garden, "Uh… Shio is on his way so I think we should just all agree on that we don't really KNOW HIM too well."

They all nodded in agreement and talked about other things that seriously bored spike half to death, until he saw something that was explained but he didn't believe it, it was Shio and he was flying without wings.

_**Back with Shio**_

I saw Spike looking up at me and held a finger up to my lips, signaling him to not say anything. I quickly took up into the air and slowly made my way behind the girls, "Ahem, ladies, how are you?"

They all gasped and jumped back and looked up at me, I laughed, "What? Never seen a flying monkey before?"

Twilight gulped, "Uh well… no, actually how are you flying anyway?"

"I told you how people, saiyans, or anything that's learned how to, fly we use our energy." I said with a sly smile.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" Rainbow dash said as she flew up to me.

Twilight shook her head, "Riiiight… anyway, what are you doing here, I thought you had your trials today."

I landed and took off my hat and scratched my head, "Well, about that… It's been postponed for… God knows how long. Also, Celestia suggested I go to your town and meet some ponies. I'm guessing they suggested this so that no one would think I'm a threat."

I saw Cadence and twilight nod at this, apparently seeing the logic in it. "Ok, well, the girls and I were done here anyway, so you can take the train back with us." Twilight said with a smile.

"That's right, and I'd say wearing that suit will make a good impression on the town… all though the hair could use some work." Rarity said the last part a bit more quiet, at which I just laughed at. "What so funny darling?"

"I'm sorry, Rarity, it's just that a pureblood saiyans hair can't be cut or styled, we have the same hairstyle from the day we're born to the day we die." I say with a light hearted chuckle.

She gasped way ore dramatically than even Py could, which is an achievement in my book "Oh that is dreadful, I can't even imagine what one would do if they were stuck with an unruly mane…er hair style, in your case."

I smiled, "You saw Goku's hairstyle correct? Well that's the worst that I've seen, even though apparently his brother just has a drape of long hair, kind of like the super saiyan 3 photo you saw except longer and black."

"Oh that is dreadful, I could-" she was cut off as Pinkie gasped extremely loud, "Oh I could throw you a welcome to Ponyville party and invite everypony there, oh this is going to be fun fun fun!"

Cadence then spoke up, "Well, it was good seeing you all again, and it was nice to meet you to Shio, I hope you have a fun time." With that she stood up and walked to a deeper part of the castle.

Twilight looked at a scroll of paper and sighed, "Well we better get going if we're to make good time."

"You guys go on ahead and don't wait for me at the train station, I'll meet you all at Ponyville." I said looking towards the throne room.

"But you don't even know where Ponyville is how would you even-" she began.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be able to find you, just take my word for it, now if you will excuse me." I started walking off when I heard the sound of feet behind me, I looked down and saw spike looking up at me. I looked at Twilight who looked worried, "Don't worry, I'll watch him, you go ahead and go."

She nodded and she and the girls started to walk away. I looked down at Spike, "So… would you like to sit on my shoulder?"

He nodded, and I'll admit even though he was a dragon… it was strangely adorable. So, I picked him up and set him on my shoulder.

"So, where are we going?" he asked.

"To the throne room." Was all I said.

"Oh… well how will you be able to find the girls?" he asked.

"You'll see, and it will be awesome." I said with a chuckle.

And so he asked me a surprising amount of questions in the short walk that it took to reach the throne room. We even some how managed to break out into telling stories and by the time we reached the throne room… weeeellllll.

"….So then Twilight cast a spell on the doll to make anypony who looked at it go crazy over it, and everypony in the entire town saw it except for me. It was pretty funny when everything died down." He said laughing, he almost fell off my shoulder for the 4th time from laughing too hard. Hell, even I was laughing pretty hard.

"Man, Twilight seems to get into a lot of trouble… but we're here and there is the Princess I need to talk to. Oh Luna~!" I called out in a sing song voice.

"Hm?" She turned her head to see who it was, when she saw me, she blushed deeply, cute. "Do you need anything Shio?"

I clapped slowly, "No, it's just that you are a sly dog you know that? You made me wear the suit, not to meet Cadence, but so that the Ponies wouldn't be as scared of me."

Luna had the biggest troll face I've seen on anything… ever, "Maaaayyyybeeeee.' She said with a giggle.

I waved it off, "Yeah, yeah, anyway while I'm out can you check on Woona for me?"

Luna raised an eyebrow, "Woona?"

I nod, "Yes, it short for wittle moon Luna." And then I had the biggest shit eating, troll faced grin.

She gave me a deadpan stare, "Cute."

Spike burst out laughing and I had to catch him from falling, then I started to laugh and shortly after Luna joined in. A few minutes later we calmed down and Spike was back on my shoulder.

Luna took a deep breath and composed herself, "Yes, I shall check on Woona, now don't you have somewhere to be?"

I nodded, "Yeah, the girls' train has stopped moving so it's time for me to go, I'll see you later." I walked out the throne room when Spiked asked me how I could tell the train stopped. "Well I found out that Magic is very similar to Ki, and twilight has the strongest aura out of all of them so I just tracked her." I put to fingers to my forehead and closed my eyes…. Got ya. "Ok spike hold on tight."

"Wait, w-"

_**With the girls**_

"-hy?"… He looked around and saw the girls who were staring at them wide eyed, "Whoa… what was that?"

I chuckled at that, "That my dear young dragon is a technique called instant transmission, I lock onto a targets Ki, or in Twilight's case, magic, and well I will myself to that exact area they are at."

"Oh, so it's like teleportation." Twilight said enthusiastically.

I shake my head, "Not exactly, teleportation means you can transport on thing to a seen area somewhere else, instant transmission can only transport something if it has a Ki or magic source to lock onto to with out it, it just scans the area until it finds a source to lock on to."

Rainbow huffed, "Ok eggheads, let's get this show on the road, I need to catch up on my napping" She flew behind me and started pushing me forward.

_Well Ponyville, here I come._

_**BB**_

_Well that was a fun chapter, now as promised a summary, Ponies…. Ha you really think I was gonna let you off that easily, no, you would miss a major plot point if you just skipped, so go back and read please. Also leave a review, tell me if I need to do better, and if so what I actually need to do to be better, I can take criticism, Thank you have a nice day to you all!_


	5. Party in Ponyville!

**_LAST TIME ON PONY-JIN OUR HERO FOUND OUT THAT THE DRAGON BALLS WERE NO LONGER ON HIS HOME PLANET OR ON PLANET NAMEK. A POWERFUL VILLAN FROM HIS WORLD AND THE ONE HE CURRENTLY RESIDES ON ALREADY HOLD ONE OF THE FABLED BALLS. YET OUR HERO HAS NO KNOWLEDGE OF THE EVENTS THAT HAVE TAKEN PLACE AND THE ROLE THAT HE WILL PLAY. NOW JOIN US ON THIS CHAPTER OF _****_PONY-JIN!… That sounded a lot cooler in my head._**

**_BB_******

As I was taking in the sights around Ponyville a song popped into my head and I couldn't help but start to hum it.

"Uh, dude, what are you humming? It sounds catchy." Rainbow Dash said.

"Huh… oh it's just a short little song that played on a commercial." I said with a small grin.

"What's a commercial?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well a commercial is a type of ad on T.V." they all had raised eyebrows except for pinkie who was just giggling madly.

"Oh wow… I just realized we really don't know too much about each other or our worlds do we?" I scratched my head and stared at the clouds when an extremely loud growling sound came from my stomach.

Fluttershy "eep'd" and crouched down and hid behind her mane, "W-what was that?"

I pat her head, "THAT was my stomach saying its time for lunch. Nothing to worry about… soooooo where can we go for lunch, where ponies won't stare at me, I might add."

Oh, did I forget to mention that, well yeah, most in not all the ponies in the town were staring at me like they've never seen a person before…. Oh wait, they haven't. So, needless to say everyone… er, everypony was staring at me like I was the best thing since Dragon Balls. Well, except for one mint green pony that had a harp for a cutie mark, she had the widest smile I've ever seen on a creature… and I swear she was stalking us.

"Uh… Shio… Shio, darling are you paying attention?" Rarity asked.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, "Huh? Oh, sorry just thinking but what were we talking about?"

Pinkie giggled, interrupting Rarity as she was about to talk, "Well duh silly we were wondering where you would like to eat. Personally, I would choose Sugarcube Corner… but that might just be because I work and live there, but we do make super duper fantastic cupcakes, cakes, pies, muffins, cookies mphmphmphphmph…" Pinkie just kept on talking though her mouth was being covered by Apple Jack's hoof.

"What pinkie here is sayin' is that there are a few places you can eat but A'h do agree that Sugarcube Corner would be the best, not many ponies there would mess with yah iffin you're Pinkie's friend." Apple Jack smiled with the rest nodding behind her.

I gave it a split second of thought, "Yeah, why not, just the name sounds sweet and I need some sugar right now."

"YIPPEE! I'll go tell the Cakes!" and with that Pinkie ran off in the blink of an eye.

I couldn't help but smile, "I swear if I didn't see her run off just now I would've thought that she could use instant transmission."

Rainbow walked past me rolling her eyes, "Honestly, knowing Pinkie she probably does, well let's go I'm starving and I need to eat to keep all of this awesome going!"

The rest of the girls made a noise that was something between a groan and a laugh, Spike just snorted, and they followed after Rainbow… all except for Fluttershy who just stayed behind, the only reason I noticed is because my mind started to wander on the thought that, that crazy pink mare had the ability to teleport… anyway Fluttershy.

"Hey, what are you doing back here?" I asked.

She looked up at me after a few seconds of silence, "Oh, I'm just thinking."

"About?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

She blushes and her ears fold back quickly, "N-nothing…"

I look in the direction she's staring at… "Oh, I see, well your secret is safe with me." I give her my best award winning smile.

"W-was it that easy to see?" she asks worriedly.

"Oh not really, I've just been good at noticing things like that… OH HEY! I heard you like animals right?"

She nods sheepishly, "Y-yes I do, how did you know? If you don't mind me asking."

"Luna told me in a letter she gave me this morning… Hmmm you've never seen a nocturne cat have you?" I had sly smile on my face at this point. She shook her head no.

"Well, do you have anything that looks like a starry night sky?"

She shook her head no, again, "Sorry, but rarity might she sometimes carries around fabrics just incase of fashion emergencies."

I looked at here incredulously, "You can't be serious she holds onto fabric incase of… fashion emergencies…. OOOOOKAAAAYYYY THEN… well if she has some fabric like that with her right now we should probably catch up." I looked around and gulped, "Only problem is that I lost the way they went, you do know the way to the place right?"

"Yes… I do, but I thought you could sense magic or what was it that you have inside of you? Keys?" she asked politely.

"Ki, and I can but I only do so when I'm in battle or I feel like showing off, also sensing Ki takes a small amount of energy to use so I can't use it continuously." I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh… ok, well follow me, its only 5 minutes away from here." She started to walk away and I quickly followed.

After a few minutes we arrived at a ginger bread house… I'm not even playing, we arrived at a GIANT ginger bread house, how is that even structurally safe?

"Could you wait out here for a minute or two, I'll let you know when you can come in I just want to make sure that everypony is ready for you. I-if that's ok with you that is…"

I nodded, "Yeah its fine, just call me in when ready."

"Ok, I will." She walked into the building and closed the door behind her.

After a few minutes of waiting and whistling the little tune I was humming earlier Fluttershy popped her head out the doorway and motioned for me to come in.

When I walked into the building it was pitch black, I could sense the girls and Spike, as well as a lot of other energies, but I just assumed that they were traces left from ponies coming in and out of here each day, it is a food place after all. But that was shot down as soon as the lights turned on and I was greeted with a huge… "SURPRISE!" which died off quickly except for well… the girls and spike as expected.

I laughed nervously and gave a small wave; you'd think that someone who's incredibly strong wouldn't get nervous huh? Yeah-ha… no. "Uh… hello." I said the only response I got was a cough from the crowd.

I looked down at the floor and just shuffled a bit until I heard a very familiar, very LOUD voice speak up. "Hey, I thought this was a welcome party, not a stare at Shi-nii party. SOOOO, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED RIGHT!"

And with that there were shouts of agreement and then music started to play, with a very familiar song starting it off, but remixed, it sounded way to much like club music for my taste but whatever I can't complain it was catchy.

watch?v=8s8-7cM2njg

I walked over to Pinkie, "How did you even get this song?" realizing what it was.

"What do you mean silly? That song is from Bruno Mares, remixed by my friend Vinyl Scratch, or DJ Pon-3 if you prefer her stage name, but go enjoy the party, you are the guest of honor and what sort of party is it if the guest of honor isn't having fun?" She said with the largest grin I've seen on her yet.

"Uh oh, wait also where did you learn what Nii, meant?" I asked.

"I have no idea what it means it just sounds funny to put it with your name, like flea-wee, or ki-ki, or sea- he, or…" I wrapped my hand around her mouth before she could talk my ear off.

"Ok, ok I get it, you thought it sounded funny, well thank you for throwing the party, even though you only had 5 minutes to do so" I scratched the back of my neck, I still have no idea how she did it.

"Well, have fun partying Shio, I have to go make some more cupcakes, looks like we're running out, oh also, I'd suggest you start training again… oops… uh pretend like you didn't hear that, ok? He'd kill me if he found out I said that." She said with a nervous smile.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Can't say, gotta go cook, have fun~" She finished in a sing song voiced and dashed into the kitchen.

"What in the world was that about…" I started to walk around the party a bit and I saw ponies of all shapes sizes and colors. Actually that's something I didn't really notice until now, why? I have no idea, maybe I was just too caught up in everything else, but this world had a very cartoon like feel to it, I swear I could even see faint outlines on the townsfolk… huh weird must be my imagin- "HEY SHIO!" and there goes my ear.

I looked for the source of the voice that yelled my name and saw that Twilight was standing next to me with Rarity and a tan mare with a grey and white mane and tail with a rolled up piece of parchment tied with a blue ribbon. Also, she was wearing small reading glasses and what looked like a detachable collar made just to be a collar, like on a dress shirt, and a weird poofy looking tie thing, I have no idea what its called, I still don't never cared to ask.

I smiled, "Hey Twilight, Rarity, what's up?"

"Oh we'd just like you to meet the mayor of our little town, Ms. Mayor Mare." Twilight introduced politely.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Mayor Mare-"

"Ms. Mayor is fine, my friend." She said with a curt smile.

"Uh…"

"Oops, my apologies, I tend to forget that my name is well the same in terms of sound, it's the Mayor that's spelled M-A-Y-O-R."

"Ah, well, it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Mayor, my name is well Shio, as you could probably tell." I paused for a slight chuckle. "May I ask what I owe the pleasure of meeting you is though?"

Twilight coughed, gaining my attention, "Well that was actually my fault, well you see considering how everypony reacted when you came in I thought that maybe holding a large Q&A with the whole town would be a good thing since they could ask you any questions for themselves.

I gave that thought for a few seconds and nodded in agreement, "Well it's a good idea, just let me know the time and date. But that still leaves the question as to why Rarity is here, I mean I have no problems with friends hanging out with friends but I have a feeling you wanted to talk to the mayor and I about something?"

She blushed in embarrassment, "Well that is true darling. We are having a rather large group of Minotaur coming to our town for a wrestling competition, and she was wondering if I could handle making clothes for them, so I wanted her to meet you."

"Why would you want her to meet me, I don't see how I factor in too-" Then it all snapped into place, "So you're the one who made all of my outfits for me?"

"No, not all of them darling, just some of the casual ones, that suit, and I repaired the clothes you came in as well, because they we're a bit torn up, actually I have been meaning to ask how that happened."

I laughed, "Ah, that's because well you know how I said before being transported here by whatever I was sparring with my brother? Clothes tend to get very torn up in those sessions, generally I have to buy or go to Chi Chi or someone to have my clothes make, honestly though, Chi Chi makes them the best. Anyway, thank you for the clothes though I'm glad to see you made my casual clothes very similar to how you I normally have them."

Her face went into a deeper shad of red, she obviously loved the praise, "Yes, after seeing the pictures of your mentors and friends and family I couldn't help but try my hand at some of those designs, they we're a marvel to make and very tedious. I even had to restart on a few especially-"

"Ahem, well not to interrupt but I see that you can clearly handle making the clothes for the Minotaur. It was a pleasure to meet you Mr.?"

"Funnily enough I don't have a last or, technically, a second name for that matter so just call me Shio." I gave her a warm smile.

"Right, it was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Shio, I hope that we can chat further in the future but as for now I see a pastry calling my name, oh and Ms. Sparkle, just inform me when the time and date for the Q&A is at the end of the party, and have fun." And with that she made her way to the snack table.

"She's a nice Mayor, I wouldn't mind staying in this town, but I already have a place in the Castle unfortunately."

"True it would be nice to have you live in our quaint little town with us, but I assume that since you will be starting to work in the military soon you need to stay close to the castle." Rarity then gave off a dejected sigh, "It would have been nice though to make outfits for you everyday, can't change what's done, well tata off to party!"

"Huh well I guess that just leaves me and you Twilight… Twilight?" Nowhere to be seen, "Well that's just fan-fugging-tastic. Hmph, Well lets get this party started the earthling/saiyan way!"

After my shout of getting a party started the only way I know how, lets just say shit hit the fan but instead of shit, it was chocolate, delicious, yummy chocolate. So in other words I danced like a fool to some of the craziest and most awesome songs ( watch?v=BNnq59O7AkM this being one), which is still surprising that they even had it here but apparently they had a lot of the same artists just ponyfied.

I talked to a few ponies who's names I can barely remember, they were an I might get a few wrong here. Big Mac, Apple Jack's brother, Ditzy Whooves, but everyone just calls her Derpy, Roseluck and her little gang of friends, who unsurprisingly also had names after flowers. Vinyl, who was The DJ, and of course I remembered that pinkie mentioned her earlier, and I also met Apple Jack's little sister Apple Bloom and her friends Sweetie Belle, Rarity's younger sister, and Scootaloo, who's Rainbow's biggest fan. And the real party didn't start until they had to go to sleep. But after all that it was getting very close to midnight and the party was dying down.

"Alright everypony, according to the main party mare herself the party has to end, it was great being here and lets give it up to our crazy party alien SHIOOOOO!" Vinyl shouted out.

I honestly did not suspect to get the round of applause that I got, but it was earth shaking, literally because how ponies clap is that they stomp their hooves on the ground. "Thank you, thank you but I'm glad I got such a warm welcome from you, I never would have expected it considering I'm what I am, but I was wrong so I would like to thank you all for a great night!" I was about to walk off stage before being stopped by Apple Jack who whispered something in my ear.

I turned back to the crowd, "Ahem, before you all go I was just informed that a Q&A will be held about me tomorrow at about 10 A.M. if you have any questions regarding it ask Twilight… when she wakes up because she passed out, anyway have a good night every pony." And with that I walked off stage.

"Yo, AJ, when Twilight wakes up tell her I went back to the castle and I'll be on time for the Q&A tomorrow, have a good night." I said to her with a slight nod.

She nodded back, "Alright, See ya tomorrow."

So I left the party and started to walk to the castle, why walk? Because I have a plan for tomorrow, but after a minute I got too tired and decided to IT (instant transmission) to the castle. "Hmm seems the closest person to my room is Celestia, alright lets go." And I was gone in a flash.

When I appeared next to Celestia though well let's just say she jumped 5 feet into the air and I fell to the ground in laughter. "Oh oh god… th-that was… awesome!" When she calmed down I was given a very stern death glare.

"What was that for, and it's not funny so stop laughing this instant." Still glaring she was.

"I didn't mean to scare you its just I didn't want to walk through the castle and you were the closest to my room." I said matter of factly, I was still on the floor, didn't feel like getting up.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

I stood up slowly, "Remind me to inform you off all of my abilities tomorrow or maybe Twilight can, she sends you letters right? Well she's heading a town Q&A about me tomorrow, anyway you look tired, I'll see you later, good night!" I walked past her to my room waving her good night.

I flopped on my bed and promptly heard a high pitched meow and a new weight on my stomach; it didn't take long for me to figure out what and who it was. "Hey Woona, how are… crap that's what I forgot oh well I'll have to do it tomorrow." I said as I scratched behind her ear.

"Do what tomorrow?" said a very familiar voice.

I looked over towards my window, "Hey, Luna, just the Princess I wanted to see.

She giggled, "Ah, well you are the Saiyan I wanted to see."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm the only Saiyan here Princess, anyway, you wanna hear bout my day in Ponyville?"

She sat down at the foot of my bed, "I'd love too."

I smiled, "Alright well here's what happened…" so I recounted the day's events and confirmed that Nocturne Cats could travel through anything that resembles the night sky which lead to a very interesting conversation about Luna's cutie mark and mane, then I got to the end of my story, "… and then Twilight drank too much and passed out right on top of a Brown pony with a shaggy darker brown mane, who I later learned is called Dr. Whooves, anyway Twilight passed out from over drinking and the funny part is she only had two drinks."

Luna was laughing extremely hard at this point, so I let her calm down before continuing. "That mare can not handle alcohol can she?" She asked.

I shook my head, "Obviously not, but at that point Pinkie decided to call it quits with the party and well here I am now, actually you know I never actually was able to sing the song I was humming and I really wanted to."

"Well you could sing it for me, If you would like to." Her face was red, which I found an accomplishment because since her coat is a deep blue.

"You know what, I would actually like to, give me a second to get it going in my head…Ok so the setting is two humans are in space looking down at the earth. Here we go:

It never gets old, huh?

Nope.

It kinda makes you want to...

Break into a song?

Yep.

I love the mountains,

I love the clear blue skies

I love big bridges

I love when great whites fly

I love the whole world desert

And all its sights and sounds

Boom-de-yah-da, boom-de-yah-da

Boom-de-yah-da, boom-de-yah-da

I love the oceans

I love real dirty things

I love to go fast

I love Egyptian kings

I love the whole world

And all its craziness

Boom-de-yah-da, boom-de-yah-da

Boom-de-yah-da, boom-de-yah-da

I love tornadoes

I love arachnids

I love hot magma

I love the giant squids

I love the whole world

It's such a brilliant place

Boom-de-yah-da, boom-de-yah-da

Boom-de-yah-da, boom-de-yah-da "

"That was a nice song." She said with a smile.

I laughed, "I'm not done yet, same humans still looking at the earth but now:

Man, I cannot get that song out of my head.

Totally, I'm going again.

I love the mountains,

I love the sun so bright.

I love crustaceans,

I love the stars at night.

I love the whole world,

So many things to see.

Boom-de-ah-da, boom-de-ah-da,

Boom-de-ah-da, boom-de-ah-da

I love to catch fish,

I love the lemur eyes

I love the future,

I love when humans fly.

I love the whole world

No place I'd rather be.

Boom-de-ah-da, boom-de-ah-da,

Boom-de-ah-da, boom-de-ah-da

Still dirty, still loving it.

I love to blast off,

I love adrenaline,

I love the big bang,

I love where air is thin.

I love the whole world,

And being a part of it.

Boom-de-ah-da, boom-de-ah-da,

Boom-de-ah-da, boom-de-ah-da,

Boom-de-ah-da, Boom-de-ah-da,

Boom-de-ah-da, Boom-de-ah-da,

Boom-de-ah-da, Boom-de-ah-da, boom-de-ah-da, boom-de-ah-da"

I took a big breath, "Now I'm done, but yeah it's describing everything that's to love in my world, what different people are passionate about and walking through Ponyville reminded me of that, everyone was doing what they loved and it was a nice sight, you don't see much of that in my world…" I let out a large yawn, which is strange because I'm usually a night person, guess I had a long day.

**_3rd Person for the rest of the chapter_**

Luna smiled warmly, "Well it was a nice song, but you seem tired, so I'll leave you to sleep." She looked over to see that he was already asleep. She smiled softly to herself and used her magic to pull the covers over him and before leaving the room she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good night."

As she left the room a shallow yellow mist with a hidden face appeared over our warrior, "You have a tough fate to combat, you will gain strength but at a great price, I hope you will be prepared… Shio the great hero of legend." Then as fast as the mist appeared it was gone.

**_BB_**

King (which is me): Yeesh, that took way longer than I thought and I am very sorry for it I've been busy, it's my last year of High School coming up, so I have to prepare for college applications, I have SAT's and ACT's I need to prepare for, I a lot have work and just a pile of stuff building up.

Frost: Yeah not to mention you're being to lazy to even get up to finish the story on your off time.

Pi: Hey why do I have to to talk to her, I hate pink…

Pinkie: What did you say about pink?!

King: Pinkie calm down she didn't mean anything by it, I think, and besides you said something to Shio didn't you? Didn't I tell you not to?

Pinkie: W-well you see… what happened was… are those cupcakes I smell burning, I'LLBERIGHTBACK!

Pi: She's not coming back is she? And what do you mean she said something to my brother?

Frost: Yeah, what do you have planned for him? Are you going to kill him off?

King: Don't worry about it, even I don't know what Is going to happen to him alright? This is his story; I'm just here to let the nice people know how it goes alright? I can only get a small glimpse of his future and so can pinkie that's why I asked her not to say anything. I can say this though, You two shall play a part in it at some point.

Frost: Fine whatever I'll let it slide, for now but I swear if anything bad happens to him unitl we get there-

Pi: We'll find you and we will hurt you bad, or at least Frost will, ok? Good.

*Sweatdrop* King: uh heh… well I think now would be a good time to end it yes? Well, thank you all for being patient, if there are any complaints, concerns or whatever, feel free to message me or leave a review. Oh also I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is magic nor do I own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. I only own my characters and the idea, thank you have a wonderful day!

KingdomBrony AWAY!


	6. READ DIS SHIZZLE!

Hey guys, just wanted you to check out what Shio looked like, it's the picture of the new "Story" (if 36 words is a story) so to speak and I'm probably going to change it to the cover of this story. Actually its just an explanation, but I'll do it here too, I changed my avatar pic to what he would look as a pony. Thanks, have fun all!


End file.
